Les étoiles et toi
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Tu rentres chez toi. Tu penses que ta soirée s'annonce tranquille. Tu te trompes.


**Les étoiles et toi**

.

 _Disclaimers : non._

 _Notes de l'auteur : ceci est un jeu de style. On ne peut toujours narrer au passé en POV interne troisième personne, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Date de rédaction : août 2017. Je ne suis pas vraiment à jour._

—

La lumière décline déjà.

Comme chaque soir de la semaine, tu rentres de ta journée de travail. Tu as acheté quelques légumes sur le chemin (des tomates. C'est bon, les tomates), et tu réfléchis à la meilleure façon de les accommoder pour le repas. Au fond de toi, tu sais que tu finiras par les découper en tranches pour en faire une salade, mais tu imagines malgré tout des recettes compliquées que tu ne testeras jamais.

Lorsque tu parviens dans ta rue, il est plus tard que d'habitude (la faute aux tomates, mais surtout à un dossier urgent qui t'a retenu). L'obscurité tombe et les véhicules garés se fondent dans une grisaille uniforme. Tu soupires. Il te tarde de t'avachir dans ton canapé, de prendre du temps pour toi. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être trouveras-tu un bon film à regarder ?

Tu soupires encore. Un bon film… Ou peut-être un livre. Mais il faut encore que tu t'arrêtes à la boîte aux lettres. Un détour infime. Une poignée de secondes perdues.

La boîte est vide, à l'exception d'une brassée de prospectus publicitaires. Tu retiens un mouvement d'humeur. Aller jeter ces papiers te fera perdre encore quelques minutes. Tu hésites. Tu t'apprêtes à laisser les prospectus à leur place, puis tu te rappelles que tu as déjà repoussé l'échéance la veille, et le jour d'avant.

Quelques minutes perdues… Au moins, tu n'auras pas à te soucier de cette tâche demain.

Tu sors. La benne à papiers est un peu plus loin, une vingtaine de mètres à peine. La pénombre s'installe. Les recoins sont avalés par le noir. Une vingtaine de mètres, à l'heure où les ombres s'animent.

Un mouvement retient soudain ton attention. Tu te morigènes d'abord pour ton imagination trop fertile, puis tu comprends après un temps de retard que ce que tu fixes n'a rien d'une ombre. Non, il s'agit d'un homme, assis dos au mur, presque invisible dans la lumière fuyante.

Ton premier réflexe est de t'enfuir. Prétendre ne rien voir, retrouver ton chez toi. Puis tu entends le souffle court de l'homme, presque un râle, peut-être un gémissement, et te ravises. A-t-il besoin d'aide ? Quelqu'un d'autre est-il déjà passé par ici ? Es-tu la première à le remarquer ? La première à t'arrêter ?

Que te coûtera une bonne action ?

—

— Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Un grognement te répond. Tu vois des taches se détacher du sol plus clair. Du sang ? Des ombres ? Est-ce plus grave qu'un simple malaise ?

Tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas ton téléphone avec toi. Il faut que tu rentres. Tu ressens une pointe de soulagement, puis tu culpabilises.

Il a besoin d'aide. Vas-y.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais appeler le SAMU.

Tu inspires avec une nervosité tout à coup irrépressible, et tu termines ta phrase.

— … et la police, aussi.

Tu regardes autour de toi une dernière fois avant de pousser la porte du hall de ton immeuble. La rue est déserte. Hélas. Tu aurais préféré que quelqu'un d'autre prenne l'initiative.

Mais il est trop tard pour reculer, pas vrai ?

—

Tu arrives devant la porte de chez toi essoufflée, avec un sentiment soudain d'urgence. Tu as besoin de te mettre en sécurité, loin de cet homme, loin de ces taches de sang, qu'elles soient réelles ou non. Tu as besoin de retrouver une routine rassurante. Tu te penches pour mettre la clé dans la serrure.

Et ton monde bascule.

En un instant, l'homme s'est élancé. Ses vêtements amples claquent autour de lui, et il fond sur toi, implacable ombre noire, oiseau prédateur. Il t'a entraînée à l'intérieur. Il a claqué la porte derrière lui.

— Pas la police, grogne-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Odeur de sang écœurante. Peur viscérale. Paralysie. Il faudrait crier.

— Je ne te veux pas de mal, ajoute-t-il.

Il faudrait crier. Le feras-tu ?

—

Tu ne cries pas. Paralysie.

Il s'assoit lourdement sur la première chaise qu'il trouve, presse son bras contre son flanc, grimace. Tu ne cries pas. Tu ne parviens pas à détacher ton regard de lui.

Il sort un téléphone, un modèle high-tech que tu ne connais pas. Il parle rapidement, dans un murmure. Quelques mots échangés, puis il te fixe. Ses yeux sont sombres, ses traits durs, ses cheveux emmêlés. Tu voudrais baisser les yeux. Tu n'y arrives pas.

— Une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici. Tu as un véhicule ?

Tu déglutis. Le sang tache le parquet. Il te semble entendre chaque goutte qui s'écrase au sol. Tu chevrotes.

— Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital.  
— Non.

Il s'approche et te saisit vivement par le bras. Tu aperçois un éclat métallique à sa ceinture. Tu comprends alors qu'il est armé.

Tu aurais dû t'enfuir.

Trop tard.

—

Il fait nuit. Tu roules dans le noir. Vite, trop vite. Hébétée. Entourée d'un brouillard de panique. Tu te dis que tu feras des appels de phares à la prochaine voiture que tu croiseras. Peut-être ne le remarquera-t-il pas. Peut-être l'autre conducteur comprendra-t-il.

— À droite.

Tu roules dans le noir et tu t'éloignes des habitations. Tu as bifurqué dans un chemin forestier. Tandis que tu t'enfonces entre les arbres, tu comprends que tu ne croiseras plus personne ici.

— Le chemin, là.

Tu avances presque au pas. Ta voiture n'est pas un tout-terrain. Les ornières sont profondes. Où veut-il t'emmener ? A-t-il l'intention de t'abandonner au milieu de la forêt, seule ? Que compte-t-il faire ? … Que compte-t-il _te_ faire ?

Tu pinces les lèvres. Tu te répètes qu'il est blessé, gravement blessé. Tu as vu le sang couler, tu l'entends souffler avec peine, tu supposes qu'il retient difficilement la douleur. Si tu ouvres la porte et que tu t'enfuis en courant, pourra-t-il te rattraper ? Pourras-tu te cacher dans le noir ?

Tu hésites. Ta ceinture est attachée. Tu n'oses pas la détacher.

En auras-tu le courage ?

—

Tu roules une éternité.

Tu te résignes à être engloutie par la forêt, mais la lune apparaît enfin entre les arbres.

— Stop.

Une clairière. Ta voiture s'immobilise à la lisière de la forêt. Devant, les phares accrochent des herbes folles, des ronces. Des yeux brillent et s'enfuient.

Et maintenant ?

— Ne bouge pas.

Il sort.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la portière, tu entends un sifflement. Est-ce le bruit d'un moteur ? Un hélicoptère ?

La clairière s'illumine soudain. Des projecteurs aériens t'éblouissent. La lumière est blanche et crue. Insupportable. Tu plisses les yeux, mais tu ne distingues rien d'autre que des silhouettes mouvantes. Il les rejoint, elles l'entourent. Il te semble que l'une d'entre elles le serre dans ses bras.

Puis ils s'évanouissent tous.

Ce qui était dans la clairière s'élève au-dessus des arbres. Trop vite, trop silencieux pour un hélicoptère. Les projecteurs s'éteignent. Tout disparaît, aspiré par le néant.

Il ne reste que les étoiles.

—

Les minutes passent. Le noir reprend ses droits. Tu restes figée. Il est parti.

Les minutes passent. Le silence t'entoure. Tu comprends que tu vas rentrer chez toi.

Tu te dis qu'il aurait dû t'emmener.

Tu pleures.

Reviendra-t-il ?

—

Les minutes passent.

Il ne reste que les étoiles.

Les étoiles et toi.


End file.
